


Road Trip by SunHawk [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Road Trip by SunHawk</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Road trip to hell from a mission gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip by SunHawk [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Road Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32977) by SunHawk. 



**Title** : Road Trip  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Gundam Wing  
**Character** : Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy  
**Rating** : PG-15 blood, some language,  
**Warnings** : sap, angst,  
**Summary** : Road trip to hell from a mission gone wrong.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk/road/road.html)  
**Length** 1:39:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Road%20Trip%20by%20SunHawk.mp3.zip)


End file.
